Bella
by CSI1983
Summary: In the wake of a little girls death, Bones walks home in the rain.


**Bella**

It was all too much for her. The last week had been like hell, with the fires burning at her continuously as she struggled to see the point in humanity. A little girl had been killed by her own mother in a jealous rage and as she sat at her desk, Temperance could almost feel the weight of the guilt on her shoulders, even though she had done all she could for the little girl. The tears continued to fall, every attempt to make them disappear failing miserably. Temperance was not one for huge emotional outbursts at work but this one had somehow escaped and she could not control it. How could someone kill their own child?

"Bones, are you ok?"

Temperance pushed aside the tears on her cheeks, forcing a smile as Booth entered her office, his face serious.

"Fine"

Booth took the seat across from her, his chin coming to rest in his hand.

"You're thinking about Bella aren't you?"

Her shoulders slumped and she could feel the tears still falling, continuing their well established paths down her cheeks.

"She was five Booth. What reason was there to kill her?"

"Bones, that woman has some serious issues and hard as it sounds, to her mother Bella was blocking her only way to a new life. I think you need to forget about it for a little while, you need to go home and rest."

Temperance shook her head as she turned her focus back to the paperwork on her desk.

"No, I need to finish Bella's paperwork. Her father is picking her up tomorrow."

"Well, do you need some help?"

"No."

"What about if I keep you company?"

Temperance gave him a watery smile and indicated to the corner of her desk.

"I have Jasper."

Booth picked up the small pig, examining him closely.

"Jasper is a fine pig but can he make you laugh? Does he have good conversational skills?"

"He's not that kind of pig. He's more the strong silent type."

"Oh I see. How about I stick around, just in case you get sick of the silence?"

He slid the box of tissues across the desk to her, watching as she wiped her red eyes and blew her nose loudly, trying to compose herself. This entire week had been hell on her and the rest of the team. But he knew that for whatever reason, it had hit Bones harder then most cases. It had gotten worse when he had made the mistake of letting her into the interview room with him, her thirst for knowing why almost getting the better of her. Bella's mother had launched at Bones, who dodged her easily. But before Booth could separate them, the suspect had thrown a punch, a cheap shot that had clipped Bones on the mouth, splitting her lip, causing blood to trail down her chin and neck. By the time he had cuffed Bella's killer, Bones had managed to compose herself. He had touched her arm but she had brushed him aside and ran into her office, locking the door behind her. He had tried the door five times before she had unlocked it and there was no way he was leaving this office without her.

He remained silent as she started to scribble in the paperwork. He watched her for a little while before turning his attention to outside where the rain was coming down in sheets. He wondered for a brief moment how flooded it was going to be tomorrow.

"He's coming from Australia."

Her voice was quiet, almost as if she was murmuring to herself, but Booth responded anyway.

"Who?"

"John Richards, Bella's father. It's the only time he's ever left Australia."

"Poor guy. Has he got other children?"

"Two other daughters. Bella was the baby."

Booth shook his head, a picture of Parker coming into his mind.

"Something is terribly wrong in the world when a parent outlives their child."

"I know."

The comfortable silence fell again and Booth let his eyes wonder out the window, watching the rain as it came down even harder.

"All done"

Booth turned back Bones, who smiled slightly as she closed Bella's file.

"Need a ride home?"

"I think I'm going to walk."

Booth cocked his eyebrows.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there Bones."

"So?'

"You really want to walk in that?"

"Yes. Just let me change my shoes"

He watched in disbelief as she fished another pair of shoes from behind her desk. A bright red pair of sneakers to be precise. She pulled off her boots, tugged on thick socks before slipping her feet into the sneakers.

"Are you really going to walk all the way home by yourself?"

"I'm a big girl Booth; I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that but I'm not letting you walk home alone."

Temperance shrugged her shoulders as she did up the shoelaces of the sneakers. It didn't make any difference to her if he came or not. She just needed to walk and it was almost poetic that it was raining, something else to match the tracks on her cheeks. She could feel him watching her as she pulled on her raincoat and was touched by his concern. But that was Booth, always thinking of her and her team. It was a strange comfort his concern, he knew that she could look after herself but he still insisted on being her knight in shining armor. She just didn't know whether to think it was stupid or brave.

"Ready?"

He nodded and followed her out the door, waiting as she locked it before heading to the front door of the lab. She didn't pause at the door, just pushed herself into the rain, getting soaked almost immediately. Booth took a deep breath before plunging after her. He kept pace with her, one arm around her back as they walked silently, the rain making conversation impossible. He glanced at her face every few paces and he knew she was crying again, her shoulders shaking slightly. He ignored the urge to tell her it was alright because it wasn't and she knew that. What was the point in lying to her? It was a good hour before they made it to her building and Booth was relieved when she invited him inside. He needed to get dry before he caught the flu again. He undid his shoes carefully, watching as the large amounts of water gathered in the space his foot had vacated. He took off his drenched jacket, hanging it on the coat hanger.

"Catch"

Temperance threw him a towel and he gave himself a quick dry before taking a seat beside her on the sofa.

"You should change your clothes."

She was shivering slightly beside him, her hair still in wet tangles around her face.

"I have some old clothes of David's you could use. I'll put yours in the dryer."

"Yes please."

Temperance stood and disappeared down the hall and Booth paused for a moment before following her. She thrust a shirt and pants at him, pointing out the bathroom.

"Change in there and I'll grab your clothes. I'm just going to get changed in here then I'll make us some hot tea."

Booth did as he was told, changing quickly before returning to the living room. Her hair was still wet but she had pulled it back into a ponytail. She looked so vulnerable sitting with her knees pressed under her chin, her plaid pajamas, a size too big, made her seem that much smaller. She was crying again and this time her whole body was shaking. He placed the wet clothes on the floor before sitting on the sofa next to her, his arm coming to rest around her shoulders. She leaned against him, her face in his shirt as she cried. He stroked her back and waited until she could cry no more. She pulled back, standing up suddenly.

"I'll put your clothes in the dryer."

Booth watched her leave before heading to the kitchen to make the hot tea. If any other woman had done that, pulling from his embrace to put clothes in the dryer, he would have been insulted. He had learnt over the years that Bones hated showing that kind of weakness and she felt exposed on the rare occasions that she did. She had even told him off once for letting her hug him when she got scared. If Booth admitted it to himself, he enjoyed seeing the softer side of her, liked being the one to comfort her. He quickly found all the things he needed to make a good strong cup of tea, which was fairly easy, Bones was an organized person. When he returned to the living room, she was back in her original spot on the sofa and he placed the mug in front of her, taking the seat beside her.

"Are you ok?"

"Not really. I feel guilty"

"Why?"

"I should have done more for her"

"There was nothing more to do Bones. You helped find her killer, give her the burial she deserved. What more could you have done?"

"I don't know."

Booth moved a little closer to her, placing his hand on hers.

"Exactly. Because there was nothing to be done. You did more for her then anybody else would have, you gave her peace Bones, gave her father closure."

"So why do I feel so bad? Like I've done nothing at all?"

"I have no idea Bones, because you have done amazing things for people, both alive and dead. You forget just how much you do for them"

"You do amazing things as well Booth."

Booth smiled at her.

"Then we're both amazing. How's that for an ego boost?"

Temperance gave him a small smile in return before wrapping her hands around the mug in front of her. They sat in silence again sipping their hot tea, slowly thawing out their cold bodies.

"Thank you Booth"

"For what?"

"For keeping me company, for walking me home…for everything"

"That's what I'm here for; to walk beautiful woman home and making sure they don't drown themselves in ice cream."

For the first time all week, Temperance laughed and Booth laughed with her. It was good to hear that sound again. When the laughter had died down, he studied her closely.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better. I always feel better with you around."

Booth pulled her closer to him, laying a gentle kiss on her forehead, the smell of her shampoo catching sweetly in his nostrils. He ignored her shocked expression as he resumed drinking his tea, watching out of the corner of his eye as she relaxed more into his side, her head close to his. They didn't move, didn't speak, just enjoyed the comfort that they found in each others company.


End file.
